Quand la vie nous joue des tours
by Enola Clarck
Summary: L'histoire de Jack et Elsa est liée. Ils se connaissent mais l'ont oublié
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Ceci est ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Désolée d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, si vous en voyez dites les moi et je m'efforcerais de les corriger le plus rapidement possible :)

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Une naissance**

Dans un endroit reculé du monde si trouve une petite ville du nom de Arendel. Cet endroit encore sous la gouvernance de la royauté se portait à merveille. Le peuple heureux et les gouvernants sages dans leurs décisions. Tout ce beau monde vivait en parfaite harmonie, si bien que lorsque la reine comprit qu'elle portait en elle la vie de leur digne héritier, elle et son époux virent une fête pour célébrer sa future naissance. Tous étaient aux anges cet enfant ne pouvait être que bénéfique et tous savaient que cet enfant reprendrai avec soin le rôle de ses parents.

Neuf mois plus tard, en novembre lorsque la neige arriva avec ses premiers flocons, la reine senti les premières contractions. Le travail avait commencé, tous se précipitaient pour qu'elle puisse accoucher dans les meilleurs dispositions possibles et que l'enfant ne souffre d'aucun mal. Quelques heures plus tard, la reine mit au monde une fille brune comme sa mère et aux yeux d'un vert orangé tel son père. La joie était à son comble, jusqu'à ce que le médecin se mette à hurler sur les aides soignantes. L'enfant ne respirait pas. Ils réussirent à la réanimé, mais elle était étrangement chaude. Le médecin comprit alors qu'un mal étrange avait envahit l'enfant mais ne réussit pas à trouver la cause d'une telle maladie… il dit aux parents de ne pas trop se réjouir de cette naissance car cette petite fille risquait de mourir.

Le roi et la reine étaient désemparés. Leur premier enfant, leur héritière risquait de mourir… Mais malgré tout ils ne perdaient pas espoir. Ils firent venir tous les médecins possible pour qu'ils puissent examiner leur enfant. Mais rien à faire, ils durent tous avouer leur incapacité à comprendre ce phénomène. Pour donner à leur fille la force de surmonter cet épreuve que la vie lui avait donné bien trop tôt, ils décidèrent de l'appeler Elsa en l'honneur de la force et du courage que disposait l'ancienne reine face aux épreuves qu'elle avait du surmonter.

Le temps s'écoula, et l'étant d'Elsa ne faisait que s'aggraver. En désespoir le roi et la reine cherchaient dans les comptes de leur contrer des créatures pouvant sauver leur fille unique. Et ils découvrirent quand dans les forêts non loin du château, vivaient des trolls possédant des pouvoirs inimaginable. Bien que cela n'était que légende, ils y sont aller, car toute chose est bonne a prendre quand le temps vient à manquer. Ils découvrirent la clairière mais rien ne se passa. Ils appelaient les trolls mais aucuns de vient. La reine s'écroula à même le sol et pleura l'état de leur fille tandis que le roi essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer, sa fille dans les bras.

Un bruit attira leur attention, plus un autre. Et ils virent rouler une pierre vers eux. De peur la reine alla se réfugier dernière son époux qui tira son épée de son fourreaux. La Pierre s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et se transforma en un étrange petit personnage.

« Bonjour, dit la créature. Je me nomme Pabbie, je suis un des trolls vivant dans ces contrées. »

Le choque fut dur pour ces personnages royaux. Pabbie le comprit et reprit la parole :

« Nous vivons en ces terres depuis de très nombreuses années, vivant en harmonie avec la nature et les êtres y vivants. Fut un temps lointain ou nous pouvions vivre avec les hommes mais ce temps est révolu et nous sommes passer de créature existante à simple légende… Mais dites moi, que vous amènent ils dans ces terres ? »

Le roi et la reine se regarda, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de parler à une tel personne. Comme pour donner son avis, la jeune Elsa se mit à gesticuler dans ses couvertures la fièvre se faisait que plus forte et ils auront dans peu de temps l'obligation de retourner au château pour soigner leur fille…

« Notre fille, Elsa, est très malade, expliqua la reine d'une voie hésitante. Aucun médecin ne comprend le mal qui c'est installé en elle… S'il vous plaît, aider nous… » et la reine éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

« Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire… dis Pabbie. Montrez la moi. »

Le roi sortit de ses langes, la petite Elsa, brûlante de fièvre. Il comprit vite ou était le problème… Ce n'était pas une simple maladie, c'était la nature elle-même qui voulait faire de cette enfant une de ses gardiennes. Seul un esprit gardien pouvait l'aider, et le seul qui le pouvait réellement était

« Jack Frost, lui pourra la guérir.

-Mais il est une légende, un compte que nous racontons aux enfants pour les endormir…

-Ne suis-je pas réel ? demanda Pabbie »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Ceci est ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Désolée d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, si vous en voyez dites les moi et je m'efforcerais de les corriger le plus rapidement possible :)

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Une naissance**

Dans un endroit reculé du monde si trouve une petite ville du nom de Arendel. Cet endroit encore sous la gouvernance de la royauté se portait à merveille. Le peuple heureux et les gouvernants sages dans leurs décisions. Tout ce beau monde vivait en parfaite harmonie, si bien que lorsque la reine comprit qu'elle portait en elle la vie de leur digne héritier, elle et son époux virent une fête pour célébrer sa future naissance. Tous étaient aux anges cet enfant ne pouvait être que bénéfique et tous savaient que cet enfant reprendrai avec soin le rôle de ses parents.

Neuf mois plus tard, en novembre lorsque la neige arriva avec ses premiers flocons, la reine senti les premières contractions. Le travail avait commencé, tous se précipitaient pour qu'elle puisse accoucher dans les meilleurs dispositions possibles et que l'enfant ne souffre d'aucun mal. Quelques heures plus tard, la reine mit au monde une fille brune comme sa mère et aux yeux d'un vert orangé tel son père. La joie était à son comble, jusqu'à ce que le médecin se mette à hurler sur les aides soignantes. L'enfant ne respirait pas. Ils réussirent à la réanimé, mais elle était étrangement chaude. Le médecin comprit alors qu'un mal étrange avait envahit l'enfant mais ne réussit pas à trouver la cause d'une telle maladie… il dit aux parents de ne pas trop se réjouir de cette naissance car cette petite fille risquait de mourir.

Le roi et la reine étaient désemparés. Leur premier enfant, leur héritière risquait de mourir… Mais malgré tout ils ne perdaient pas espoir. Ils firent venir tous les médecins possible pour qu'ils puissent examiner leur enfant. Mais rien à faire, ils durent tous avouer leur incapacité à comprendre ce phénomène. Pour donner à leur fille la force de surmonter cet épreuve que la vie lui avait donné bien trop tôt, ils décidèrent de l'appeler Elsa en l'honneur de la force et du courage que disposait l'ancienne reine face aux épreuves qu'elle avait du surmonter.

Le temps s'écoula, et l'étant d'Elsa ne faisait que s'aggraver. En désespoir le roi et la reine cherchaient dans les comptes de leur contrer des créatures pouvant sauver leur fille unique. Et ils découvrirent quand dans les forêts non loin du château, vivaient des trolls possédant des pouvoirs inimaginable. Bien que cela n'était que légende, ils y sont aller, car toute chose est bonne a prendre quand le temps vient à manquer. Ils découvrirent la clairière mais rien ne se passa. Ils appelaient les trolls mais aucuns de vient. La reine s'écroula à même le sol et pleura l'état de leur fille tandis que le roi essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer, sa fille dans les bras.

Un bruit attira leur attention, plus un autre. Et ils virent rouler une pierre vers eux. De peur la reine alla se réfugier dernière son époux qui tira son épée de son fourreaux. La Pierre s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et se transforma en un étrange petit personnage.

« Bonjour, dit la créature. Je me nomme Pabbie, je suis un des trolls vivant dans ces contrées. »

Le choque fut dur pour ces personnages royaux. Pabbie le comprit et reprit la parole :

« Nous vivons en ces terres depuis de très nombreuses années, vivant en harmonie avec la nature et les êtres y vivants. Fut un temps lointain ou nous pouvions vivre avec les hommes mais ce temps est révolu et nous sommes passer de créature existante à simple légende… Mais dites moi, que vous amènent ils dans ces terres ? »

Le roi et la reine se regarda, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de parler à une tel personne. Comme pour donner son avis, la jeune Elsa se mit à gesticuler dans ses couvertures la fièvre se faisait que plus forte et ils auront dans peu de temps l'obligation de retourner au château pour soigner leur fille…

« Notre fille, Elsa, est très malade, expliqua la reine d'une voie hésitante. Aucun médecin ne comprend le mal qui c'est installé en elle… S'il vous plaît, aider nous… » et la reine éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

« Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire… dis Pabbie. Montrez la moi. »

Le roi sortit de ses langes, la petite Elsa, brûlante de fièvre. Il comprit vite ou était le problème… Ce n'était pas une simple maladie, c'était la nature elle-même qui voulait faire de cette enfant une de ses gardiennes. Seul un esprit gardien pouvait l'aider, et le seul qui le pouvait réellement était

« Jack Frost, lui pourra la guérir.

-Mais il est une légende, un compte que nous racontons aux enfants pour les endormir…

-Ne suis-je pas réel ? demanda Pabbie »


End file.
